


Once a cheater, always a cheater

by FullSun_Hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #nct #leemark #haechan #donghyuck #textingstory #humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSun_Hyuck/pseuds/FullSun_Hyuck
Summary: Basically Donghyuck is a drama queen and gives Mark a hard time
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 44





	Once a cheater, always a cheater

**Hyuck🌻**

_once a cheater,_

_always a cheater_

_So no_

_I won't get back with you_  
  
**Mork🦁**  
  
_what?_  
  
_what r u talking about?_  
  
_When did we even break up?_  


**Hyuck🌻**

_Right at this momenta_

_*Moment_

**Mork🦁**  
  


_When did I cheat? Are you_  
_Serious?_

**Hyuck🌻**

_Don't act like you have no_  
_Idea what I'm talking about_

**Mork🦁**  
  
_Donghyuck,are you drunk_  
_or something?_

  
**Hyuck🌻**

_You ass_

_Just how could you do this_  
_to me?_  
  
  
**Mork🦁**  
  
_I really don't know what_  
_you talkin baout_  
  


**Hyuck🌻**

_Learn how to write and text_  
_me after that_

_Loser_  
  


**Mork🦁**

_I really think that you are drunk_  
  


**Hyuck🌻**

_Drunk off your lies you cheater_

  
**Mork🦁**  
  
_Are you pranking me or sth?_  
  


**Hyuck🌻**

_Or_

**Mork🦁**

_You are crazy_  
  
_I don't even know what I did_

_So elaborate_  
  


**Hyuck🌻**

_So_

_I was reading a fiction_

_A fanfiction to be more specific_

_It was about you and me_

_And you cheated on me with Renjun_

_Like...how could you? He's my best friend!_

_You even told me that you didn't want_  
_to be with me anymore_

**Mork🦁**  
  
_You really are out of your mind_  
  
  


**Hyuck🌻**

_Because of you!_

**Mork🦁**  
  
_Donghyuck, do you realise that it_  
_was just a fanfiction? That it wasn't_  
_actually me who cheated on you?_  
  


**Hyuck🌻**

_I don't wanna hear anything_

_You broke my heart Mork Lee_

_It was described so vividly how I felt_  
_when I saw you with my own best friend_

_Like_

_Right in front of my salad?_  


**Mork🦁**

_I don't really know what to say or do_

_You are ridiculous sometimes_

_Why do you even read fanfictions?_

**Hyuck🌻**

_They are interesting_

_Don't judge_

**Mork🦁**  
  
_Are you okay now?_

**Hyuck🌻**

_I'm not_

_I might have cried a little_

_I thought :what if sth like this really happens?_

**Mork🦁**

_Donghyuck, listen_

_I love you_

_I will never do a such a thing_

**Hyuck🌻**

_Pinky promise?_

**Mork🦁**

_of course_

_So calm down now, okay?_  
  


**Hyuck🌻**

_Okay._

_Will you come back soon?_

**Mork🦁**  
  
_Yep, I'm on my way already_

**Hyuck🌻**

_Okay I'm waiting_

  
**Mork🦁**  
  
_But seriously? I get it if_  
_It was Jaemin, but Renjun?_

**Hyuck🌻**

_What the hell, Mark?_  


**Mork🦁**

_Okay, sorry. It was a really_  
_bad attempt at joking_

**Hyuck🌻**

_Yes it was_

_Don't joke around like that_

**Mork🦁**

_yes_ _I got it_

**Hyuck🌻**

_Now before you get here buy me_  
_some sweets_

_Or strawberries_

_Or both!_  
**Mork🦁**

_I'll get you some strawberries😑_

**Hyuck🌻**

_Oh bish_

_Nuh-huh_

_You don't use that emoji with me_

**Mork🦁**

_let me breathe_

**Hyuck🌻**

_You have a plenty of time for that before_  
_you get back_  
  


**Mork🦁**

_you're the worst_

**Hyuck🌻**

_You love me_

**Mork🦁**

_I do_

**Hyuck🌻**

_*_ _sobs in Korean*_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and I also hope that Jisung(skz) will get better soon.  
> Thanks for stopping by♥️


End file.
